


Can't See Bones

by Noid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: Blind!Reader with Sans. Hope ya like. One-shot.





	

(Don't own Undertale. Haven't seen it? _doooo eeeet._ Anyway, here's my little one-shot trash.)

Honestly, you wondered why you watched this damned movie. It rubbed you in the wrong way, and made you almost jumpy. Did you know why? Oh. Right. You couldn't watch them. You could only watch the colors flicker back and forth, and faintly make out humanoid shapes. But that was alright. There was a reason you were watching this particular film.

Glancing away from the screen as the main couple began to do their thing, your let your wandering eyes soon fall on the figure above you. From what you could tell from their head tilt and lack of response to your glance, the fellow was definitely asleep. The man seemed to find sleep partway through any movie, and it was quite interesting. Who was this fellow? A very dear friend of yours. He was one of the first people to coax you out of your house after the sudden alarming movement of apparent monsters in the city. He told you that there was nothing to be afraid, and after a long conversation through a cracked window, he let you hold his sleeves.

You glanced away from him with a faint grin, slowly moving to lean on his shoulder. Even in this summer heat, this man chose to wear this big, fluffy coat that was made for wintertime. The smell of it was strange, as it smelled like a mix of formaldehyde and...pasta. You had asked why it smelled like such, and he said that the pasta smell came from his brother, Papyrus, who loved to cook and was naturally loud-spoken. You could tell whenever Sans answered the phone.

_"Hey, bro. What is it?"_

_"HEY, SANS. WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_"I'm over at a friend's house."_

_"ARE YOU SLACKING OFF WORK AGAIN?"_

_"Papyrus, I don't work in this area. Not anymore."_

_"OH. ... RIGHT. WELL, I NEED GROCERIES. COULD YOU GET SOME FOR MY WONDERFUL SPAGHETTI?"_

_"Sure thing, bro."_

_"DON'T FORGET IT. BYE!"_

_*Click*_

You and Sans had just got back from the supermarket the other hour, and he said he didn't want to go home yet. You decided it was movie time, and now? He was out like a light. He was a protector to you. And...it was wonderful.

"Do I got something on my face?"

Sweet Jesus, your heart just hit the roof of your mouth. Flustered, you wondered how long Sans had been awake, watching you stare at him from the corner of his eye. You sat upright like a prairie dog at work, your eyes focused on the dim light in front of you. You hear a chuckle from the lazy fellow beside you and he bumped you gently with an elbow, causing you to smile instinctively with his playful nudge.

"Hey, c'mon now. Cat got your tongue?" You nervously stuttered out an answer with a sheepish smile, causing him to laugh with you. The movie continued, and he suddenly speaks. "Man, those two are goin' at it."

Oh. My. God. With the help of those words, you have now become one with a tomato, and he knew it too. He chuckled again this time, but a few more seconds passed before he spoke again. This time, his voice was more sincere. "Hey, do you remember how I said monsters weren't real? About how the public was just freaking out over, ah, some silly animals at night?" He waited for your answer, which you nodded to, and he spoke again. "Well...uh... Hey. You like me as a friend, right?"

There was a growing worry in your chest now, causing you to turn your head to him. With determination, you try to pick out his silhouette with care while he speaks again. "Can you promise me you won't freak out?" You tipped your head to the side, furrowing your eyebrows in question before he is pulling you onto his lap by your hips. The flush comes right into your cheeks, but you hold still as you feel his fingers.

They weren't right. Slowly, worry knotted in your gut as you let your hands trail down to his own along your waist and the knot grew bitterly cold. You slowly question him with just his name as your fingers slowly ran over every bump, and every crevice of each... _bone._

"I didn't want you to freak out on me, like I was some beast or something. So I, uh, heh, used your blindness to my advantage. ...I'm sorry. I just...didn't want you to think of us all as strange animals, or wild killers, you know? I'm sorry."

Your heart broke at the sincerity of his words, causing you to chew on your lower lip in clear thought. One by one, your fingers dip under his own to bring them up off your hips. You feel him jerk a bit in surprise at you finally touching him, and not his jacket, but you feel him tense up. Even without muscle, you felt his fingers twitch as brought them up to your mouth and kissed each digit. Even then, you knew that you were happy with Sans. You felt guilt coarse through you as you realized how much of a fearful fool you had been, for thinking people like Sans were monsters from under the bed. Sans... and Papyrus too...clearly weren't like storybook monsters at all.

They were just as human as you, and you loved Sans because of his humor, his happiness, and his cheerful ways. Sans...this skeleton...made you smile without fail. "...What are you doing? That...that kind of tickles." With a smile, you kissed his hands again before letting them go, letting yours stretch out to touch his face. You feel him flinch away from the hips up, but your fingers slowly found their way up to his face. His cheekbones. Somehow, his face felt like bone, but it stretched like fine skin. It stretched as he spoke again.

"You...you don't hate me? Truly?" You nod in encouragement, and you felt his arms slowly wrap around her waist and pull you into him. He may have been a skeleton of some sorts, but you felt something right against your face. It throbbed in rhythm with some unnoticed clock, and it followed a few beats after yours.

_His heart._

"Thank you... Thank you so much," Sans muttered, holding you close and letting you fall asleep like so. Neither of you heard the vibrating phone that had sunk beneath the cushions of the couch as you slept in each other's embrace.


End file.
